Modern appliances provide many useful functions. Typically, appliances require power to function. In some cases, the power is provided by electricity that is distributed by infrastructure enabling convenient access (e.g., from a wall outlet). In other cases, batteries are used. However, in some situations infrastructure is not present (e.g., in remote areas or in third world countries) and/or batteries are not available or cannot provide sufficient power.